


Match

by unsettled



Category: Inception, Snatch
Genre: Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>To be honest, he's having a hard time remembering that this is going to be a fight.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> Scrapbullet says "BOXER AU" and I say "FFFFFFYESPLS" and she says …. "GO"  
> Here you go.

He hadn't been up against this fellow before; he'd remember. Oh, he'd definitely remember. To be honest, he's having a hard time remembering that this is going to be a fight, watching those lean hands wind the tape around and around and around, stark against the skin and already smudged with sweat and dirt, and soon to be stained with blood. Having a hard time staying where he is and good naturedly ignoring the advice and taunts and support of his mates, and not tracing a finger over that rich black swirl on the other man's arm, that's gleaming with sweat and begging to be licked. Begging for it.

When he takes the other man out – and it wasn't the single blow that it so often is, and that's something right there, isn't it? – he raises his fist to his mouth and licks the back of his knuckles, where there's sweat and blood and a gash from the other's teeth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144498) by [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled)




End file.
